Candyland
by tinyrobotlover
Summary: Megatron decides to have some fun with Shockwave and enlists Starscream to help. How could this possibly blow up in his face?


Megatron locked optics with his first lieutenant, Starscream. The Seeker clearly shared his feeling of absolute boredom as they listened to Shockwave rattle on and on about... Actually, Megatron had forgotten what they had been talking about in the first place.

Starscream's optics seemed to brighten as they widened ever so slightly. Megatron knew the meaning of this almost unnoticeable gesture, nodded once. He turned to his chief of science, held up an open palm. Shockwave immediately silenced. Megatron thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile on Starscream's face.

"Shockwave," he began, "While your work is indeed paramount to the Decepticon cause, I would hate to see you over work yourself."

A pause.

The scientist looked confused. Good. "I... Forgive me, but I fail to grasp your meaning."

"He wants you to take some time off," Starscream explained with a roll of his optics.

"It is a poorly kept secret that Starscream and Knock Out play human bored games often while shirking their responsibilities. I'm sure he would be honored to show you how some of these games work." Starscream visibly tensed at his words. _This will be more interesting than I thought. _Megatron smiled at the Seeker. "Wouldn't you, Starscream?"

Starscream drummed his talons over the desk he had been leaning against, obviously flustered. There would be only one way for the thin mech to get out of this and Megatron relished his moment of victory. When it came to Starscream, it was the little battles that counted the most.

Starscream flashed a venomous glare as he mentally weighed his options. He knew that Megatron had seen it. Megatron was watching for it and smiled wickedly in return.

Starscream knew that either he would have to surrender to spending a day with the mad scientist, or convince his master that he was nowhere near intelligent enough to entertain Shockwave. Which, of course, wasn't true.

"Master," Shockwave's voice broke in. "Your concern for my well being is appreciated, but I see no logical reason for an interruption in my experiments. I assure you, the state of my health, both mental and physical, is superbly asymptomatic."

"Nonsense, Shockwave!" Back to Starscream: "Well?"

The Seeker's wings dropped in defeat. Megatron felt pride swell in his spark.

"It would indeed be an honor to assist such an important member of the Decepticon fold in learning to relax, master." He spoke slowly, deliberately. His wings began to perk back up.

_What are you up to, Starscream?_

"I might suggest, rather than guiding him through a bit of time off, presenting a new way of thinking."

"I see nothing wrong with my current thought process," Shockwave mumbled.

"Though, I'm afraid even I would not be sufficient means for keeping my fellow first lieutenant's attention." He was gaining confidence.

"What are you getting at, Starscream?"

A smirk made its home on his face.

Megatron frowned.

* * *

><p>"It's... not... logical..."<p>

Shockwave stared at the simulated board game, hand clawing into the table top.

Megatron rested his face in a servo and let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Soundwave," he said tiredly, "It's your turn."

A single tentacle silently slithered across the floor to the main computer terminal. Starscream slapped it away. "No cheating!"

Soundwave slowly turned his head in the Seeker's direction. The bitterness he currently held toward the lieutenant couldn't have been more obvious.

Finally Soundwave turned his attention to the game, picked up a card, moved four spaces forward.

"Knock Out," Megatron droned. "Go."

The medic, begrudgingly, picked up a card. Optics wide, he slammed his fists on the table. "I hate you, Starscream!" he spat. And then he moved his game piece back to the beginning.

Starscream grinned as he watched Megatron take a card, move his piece to a square marked with a black dot and groan.

He considered the first time he, Knock Out and one of the Vehicons had played the game. They had vowed never to put themselves through such never ending anguish again.

And now... Now he watched as Megatron shared in the torture of his underlings. The torture that had been meant for Starscream to endure.

He still wasn't quite sure how he had convinced the warlord to take his place in the game, but he didn't really care about those details. What mattered was the overwhelming sense of pleasure radiating through his very being.

Megatron shot him a glare. _You will pay for this, Starscream._

The Seeker was too please over his victory to care. He smiled a little wider.

"Shockwave," he purred. "I believe it is your turn now."

The scientist stared at the board, unmoving.

"Shockwave." Megatron's patience was waning.

He stared.

"Shockwave?"

Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream watched curiously as Knock Out made his way over to the scientist.

"Um, Shockwave?" Knock Out waved a servo in front of his optic. Nothing. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

A pause.

"I think we broke him."

In one fluid motion Shockwave flipped the table across the room, knocking out the game simulator and strode to the door. He paused before leaving. Turned to the four Decepticons staring at him in shock and mumbled. "I win."

Megaton watched the doorway for a few more seconds before turning to Soundwave. "I never want to see or hear the name Candyland again."

Soundwave nodded and immediately went back to his station to begin scrubbing all traces of the game file from the Nemesis' data banks.

Megatron ordered Knock Out to run some tests on Shockwave's processor to make sure they hadn't actually damaged him in any way, then turned an icy glare to Starscream.

"You and I need to have a discussion."


End file.
